


Best Worst Day Ever

by MidnightCrow



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 Route Spoilers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCrow/pseuds/MidnightCrow
Summary: How the worst day of Seven's life became the best day of his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Mystic Messenger fic, I hope you like it.

It wouldn’t be much of an understatement to say that today would more than qualify for the list of Saeyoung’s worst days ever, and he’d had some pretty terrible days. He’d been working on the code for a new toy for the shop, it was getting pretty famous for the spy toys it sold; when his phone had rang and the voice on the other end had turned his blood to ice. 

“Agent 707,” an obviously disguised voice had spoken with a hint of amusement despite sounding like Darth Vader. “You’ve lost something important to you.” The chair fell to the floor as Saeyoung leapt to his feet, scanning the small apartment for his fiancé, but MC had left to go shopping with Jaehee several hours ago and still wasn’t back. 

“Such a pretty girl, I can see why you like her; she has beautiful screams.” No... No... MC couldn’t have been kidnapped. Jaehee was an expert in Judo she wouldn’t have let MC get taken easily...

“What have you done? Where did you take-” He started to panic but was interrupted in his rant, the person on the other end laughing.

“Come get her then. You’re the one we want, dear Agent 707.” The call ended and the hacker resisted the urge to throw something, anything, just to release the amount of stress he was feeling right now. He’d gained many enemies while he’d been a secret agent and now one of them had taken her to get to him. He couldn’t lose her, he needed her... MC, MC... 

His computer, he could track the call and find out where the kidnapper and MC were, if he actually had her. It took less than half an hour to gather the information he needed, whoever had taken her had done a sloppy job of it, barely covering their tracks to hide where they were located. MC’s phone had been switched off but he could see that the signals were both coming from the same place, a planetarium on the edge of town; not a very good location for holding someone hostage but how was he to know what this maniac was thinking.

There was no time to waste, he had to get her. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him, she’d allowed him to find Saeran and be a part of a family again, he was not losing the most important person in his life. His baby car roared to life and he sped off towards the planetarium ignoring speed limits and road laws, fuck the police he was going to murder some kidnappers.

Making his way into the planetarium’s entrance Saeyoung’s phone rang again and only the relief of seeing MC's name on his screen could make him answer it.

“MC! Where are you? Did you escape? Are you hurt?” The only response he got was a giggle, not much to make him feel better. “MC please answer me, this is not funny.” Another laugh followed by a sound like someone clearing their throat.

“I’m sorry Saeyoung, I didn’t think this through; please forgive me for scaring you.”

“Wha- what are you talking about?” He slumped against the wall clutching his chest, trying to calm his racing heart.

“I had to get you here somehow and your brother suggested this little plan, so long story short I was never kidnapped and I will make it up to you when this is all over.” Her words were interrupted by laughs. “Saeyoung, I’m at the end of the hall if you want to talk better.”

He glanced around and saw the hallway she was talking about before practically sprinted down it, looking around but seeing nobody he started panicking again just as one of the unlabeled doors opened a crack. “Hey silly.” A hand stuck out, one he recognized despite seeing it without the body it was attached to, and he grabbed it tightly.

“MC please, what’s going on? Please, let me see you, let me make sure you’re alright.” His hands were held in hers but the door didn’t open further and he couldn’t see her through the small crack.

“I would Saeyoung, but you know the groom can’t see the bride before the wedding, so please wait until then.” She squeezed his hands tight. “Close your eyes, it doesn’t count if you don’t actually see me.” He did and she kissed him gently before the door shut and he collapsed against it.  
Groom, wedding? What was she-?

“Hey, idiot brother.” Saeran’s voice snapped him back into his body.

“Saeran? What’s going on, she said you helped her, and...”

“Stupid, your fiancé has been working with everyone in the RFA to plan your wedding without you knowing, all we had to do was get you here. I didn’t enjoy pretending to be a kidnapper again” He fiddled with his bow tie, he was wearing a sleek black tuxedo with a red vest that matched the tie, he also looked very uncomfortable to be wearing the whole outfit.

“What?” 

“You’re getting married, stupid. Get dressed or you’ll be late for your own wedding.”

Half an hour later he’d been practically shoved into a tux he didn’t remember owning, although he briefly noted it matched his brother’s. Saeyoung was still half stunned as the rest of the RFA members, minus Jaehee who apparently was helping MC finish getting ready, laughed at him.

“I wish I could have been there, you really thought she’d been kidnapped?” Zen coughed and wiped a tear out of his eye before straightening his own tuxedo, everyone’s matched except for the vest and bow tie. Zen’s was blue-gray, Jumin’s was purple, and Yoosung’s green; the idea had been MC’s, she wanted them to match their chatroom color.

“I don’t blame him for being worried,” Jumin frowned and checked his phone. “If MC had been kidnapped I think we all would be concerned.”

“Don’t worry Saeyoung, unless you want to worry about not having vows yet...” Yoosung ruffled his hair, messing it up after being styled.

“He’s good at making stuff up, he’ll figure something out.” Saeran was his brother’s best man and nobody was surprised. “You calm down yet? The wedding starts soon and nobody wants you to pass out at the altar.

Saeyoung resisted the urge to copy Yoosung and run his hands through his hair but he knew that Zen would fuss over him just like he was doing to the college student and lecture him about how he needed to look good for photos. It was still a bit much to take in, he was getting married, today, right now...

“I’m not ready for this...” He murmured, resting his head against Saeran’s shoulder. 

“Idiot, you’re the one who proposed to her right after getting out of the hospital. You saved me, and compared to that I think a wedding isn’t as risky. This will be the best day of your life Saeyoung, go enjoy it.”

Jumin looked up from his phone, “Saeran’s right, and besides that it’s time to get going, it’s not nice to keep a lady who’s worked this hard waiting.” And then everyone shoved him out of the room towards what appeared to be a side door to the planetarium’s theater, the large doors looming in front of him and appearing very foreboding.

“Don’t be a wuss Agent 707, I brought my taser to motivate you.” A face the hacker hadn’t seen in a while walked up to him and gave Saeyoung a sly smile. “Your fiancé invited me, despite my efforts to keep out of sight. She’s a keeper, don’t let her go.”

The doors opened and he felt Vanderwood shove him inside, the “maid” following him and poking him until he stood to the right of an altar and faced the crowd. The planetarium had been transformed, although he’d only been there once he remembered how it had looked, but that memory was now to be replaced with this one.

All the seats had been removed and replaced with white chairs through which a makeshift isle lay, flameless candles lighting the room since the screen showed a starry night sky with a full moon on it. It was so peaceful, so beautiful, so very MC that it brought a smile to his lips and he straightened as he fell into the role of patient groom. 

There couldn’t have been more than thirty guests, and although most of them had to be people MC knew he saw Tom wave at him from the front row along with several other familiar faces. He hadn’t noticed music playing until the tempo changed and the doors at the back of the planetarium opened and Zen walked inside, one of MC’s friends on his arm; Zen was followed by Jumin, then Yoosung, and finally Saeran ended the line accompanied by Jaehee. 

Of all the girls she looked the best, the most put together, but then again Saeyoung expected nothing less than the former Chief Assistant, she had probably been essential in planning this whole wedding. Jaehee’s dress was a pale gold color with a tight, sleeveless top and a skirt that touched the ground and seemed to float as she walked. All the bridesmaids wore the same dress, but like the groomsmen it was in different colors that shimmered in the dim light of the candles and fake stars.

After all the groomsmen and bridesmaids were in there were titters of laughter from the crowd as whatever was behind Saeran and Jaehee entered, but Saeyoung couldn’t see what it was until the two parted and there was nothing blocking his sight. He tried not to laugh at the tiny body he’d made and fixed practically prancing towards the altar, the ribbon around its metal neck carrying two rings. Meowy was the ring bearer, no doubt MC had instructed it to do this just for him, and since Elly couldn’t come thanks to Zen’s allergies; he’d have to show her just how much he appreciated everything about this day, apart from pretending to be kidnapped.

A small girl trailed behind Meowy, dressed in a pale blue dress with matching ribbons in her brown pigtails and tossing flower petals in front of her. MC’s younger sister, he’d met her several times and found her endearing even though she was only four. Behind the girl was...

His breath caught in his throat as MC entered the room on the arm of her father, smiling as her eyes met his, her cheeks flushed with excitement. She looked like a princess, her white dress embroidered with beads and sequins all along the sweetheart neckline and cascading down the full skirt in sweeping patterns of leaves. Her long brown hair had been pulled up into a bun, her bangs out of her face for once only to be replaced by a veil of white lace held in place by a sparkling tiara. His princess, Saeyoung realized, one who didn’t need saving and had instead saved him.

Her father broke away from her as she arrived at the altar and MC gave her groom a shy smile, hiding her face partially behind the bouquet of roses she held.

“You look amazing.” He heard himself murmuring so that nobody could hear him besides the woman in front of him, who blushed even deeper.

“You’re not mad at me?” She inquired in equally quiet tones.

“Not this second, but I expect you’ll make up for the scare you gave me later tonight?” He replied before turning to... Vanderwood was the officiant?

“Wait and see silly.” She smirked at him before facing the former agent as well.

Saeyoung wondered when Vanderwood had become an officiant but he’d ask later, his focus was mostly occupied by the blushing bride standing beside him, and he took her hand in his.

“Today is a celebration. A celebration of love, of commitment, of friendship, of family, and of two people who are in it for forever.” 

When it came time for MC to present her vows she smiled and took a breath as she held his hands in her small ones. “Saeyoung, I know you said we’d get married at the space station, but NASA said no and this was the next best option. If there comes a day when they change their mind and allow people to hold weddings in space I will renew my vows with you then and there. We came together by accident, but thinking about all we’ve been through together I’ve come to believe that it was destiny instead of a text message from an unknown stranger.”

“It feels like I was born to meet you and fall in love with you, and I’d offer my heart to you but it no longer belongs to me anymore, it’s already yours entirely. I promise to lift your spirits if they fall, to stay by your side no matter what may come our way, and to love you until that heart I gave to you stops beating. Defender of Justice 707, you have saved me, mission complete.”

Saeyoung’s cheeks are flushed as his mind blanks out and he doesn’t know what to say, he’d thought of vows once or twice but any memory of what those had been were gone. He felt like he might faint, but MC squeezed his hands and smiled at him, and he knew what to say.

“MC, I hope these vows will do, if I’d known we were getting married sooner than an hour ago I would have come up with something to match yours, I know you secretly want me to mess up but I’ll have to disappoint you there.” He cleared his throat. “I never dreamed, not even as a child, that I’d ever find someone that would make me as happy as you do, even when you don’t realize what you’re doing. I spent years building up walls around me so I couldn’t get hurt, and you broke them all down like the lunatic you are because you wanted to know the real me.”

“Even when you saw me at my most vulnerable you didn’t push me away, you stayed by my side and let me realize that I could become someone worthy of your love. For the first time in my life it felt like there was someone worth living for, and you lit up my world like a shooting star. You are my world, my other half, my soulmate, and I promise to make you the happiest person in the world because you deserve nothing less than that. You say my mission is over, but I say a new one has begun, to stay by your side no matter what happens, until my last breath.”

The world faded away until there was nothing left but the grinning bride and groom, telling one another they would be there for one another until the end and sealing their promise with a kiss. 

“Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Choi, may your lives be full of happiness for as long as you both shall live.”

Saeyoung turned to his new wife and smiled at her, tears brimming in his eyes. “A few hours ago I thought this would be the worst day of my life, but it turned into the best day instead.”

“So the best worst day of your life?” MC asked, kissing him again.

“Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure my internet is thinking I'm getting married because of everything I googled.  
> Jaehee's dress: http://www.uwdress.com/p/modern-sweetheart-sleeveless-floor-length-ruching-plus-size-bridesmaid-dresses-42358/gold.html  
> MC's dress: http://www.uwdress.com/p/elegant-hall-a-line-strapless-sleeveless-organza-bridal-gowns-20028/white.html  
> An actual wedding in a planetarium: http://sweetwaterportraits.com/blog/2013/08/franklin-institute-planetarium-wedding-elizabeth-michael-2/
> 
> I hope you guys liked this.


End file.
